Dr. Dave Grows Up
by NJ Furio Fan
Summary: Dave finally falls in love, but will it work??


Dave Grows Up  
  
Anna walked into the ER and put her bags down. She signed in and greeted Kerry as the woman walked by. She looked at the board of patients to see what was going on and notices that Dave is in Exam 2 talking to an attempted Suicide.   
  
Work was the only place she felt at ease lately, at home she was thinking too much and always seemed edgy. She felt guilty that her emotions were running her life and that of her 5 year old, who was upstairs in pre-school and happy to be there. In the morning as they got ready for work and school, they would talk about all kinds of things, the dog, after school outings she had planned. But she could tell he was just waiting for her to blow up. She was edgy and that made Eric edgy. All she could think was, "Damn PMS, and damn Clo-med, how much longer? Maybe I should just forget it. Maybe I am meant to have only Eric."  
  
Dave walked up behind Anna and says "Good morning. How are things?" He looks at her face as she turns around and thinks, "Ok, need to stay way from her today." Anna says, "Fine, thanks for asking." They go about their work as if nothing is going on, but both know that something is. Anna made a mental note that she had to talk to him about everything later.  
  
Anna had asked Dave two months earlier to help her get pregnant. Dave agreed to help. He was her best friend. If there were two people in this world who more different they would be hard to find. She is 39, a single mother of a 5 year old son, he is a 27 year old playboy, who acts like a 5 year old sometimes, she is shy, he is outgoing and kooky, yet they got along terrific. Dave has been eating dinner at Anna's house at least 3 times a week (when he wasn't; working night shifts) for the last 6 months. Most nights he ends up reading to Eric or laying on the floor playing with him for hours. Sometimes Anna feels that she is like an older sister to Dave, they talked about everything and have complete unconditional love for each other. When they met, Anna got the feeling that he needed someone to help guide him through life, and she wanted to help. She felt like they were family without ever saying the words. She also felt if she needed someone to lean on Dave would be there for her.   
  
It took Anna a few months to approach the subject with Dave, when he agreed she was completely shocked. She had been worried about Eric being an only child for over a year; she knew she couldn't afford to go the adoption route again (Eric is Russian, he was adopted at the age of 2). She had changed jobs 8 months earlier and taken a cut in pay to do something she was really enjoying (working the front desk at County General's ER), so adopting would just be too expensive.   
  
They had agreed to make two attempts; she would take clo-med and keep an eye on her ovulation. Once she was ovulating she would call Dave, "for stud service" as he liked to call it. Dave agreed not to tell anyone at the hospital. Anna was going to tell everyone, if she got pregnant, that she had artificial insemination. The only person who needed to know the truth was her OBGYN.   
  
Anna and Dave had made their first attempt at getting pregnant a few weeks ago and she woke up this morning and found out she wasn't. She was upset, but felt that maybe it would work next month. She was comfortable with the fact that they would be repeating the process again this month. Anna thought back on the night they had spent together 3 week earlier and smiled. Dave was completely sweet, after making love 3 times he slept over, leaving early the next morning. They hadn't talk about it since. He seemed comfortable with everything as well.   
  
Anna sits down in the lounge at 11:00am with a cup of coffee. She looks up as Dave walks into the lounge after her.  
  
Anna, "Dave, I'm not"  
  
Dave, "Yeah, I can tell, you have PMS big time!"  
  
Anna, "Very funny, wise guy. Are you working a double today?"  
  
Dave, "No, Actually I am off at 6, why?"  
  
Anna, "Come over for dinner, we can talk about it after Eric goes to sleep, ok?"  
  
Dave, "What is there to talk about? We agreed, two attempts, have you changed your mind?"  
  
Anna, "No, are you sure that you still want to help?"  
  
Dave, "Yes, I want to help. Do you want me to have my sperm tested before the second attempt, maybe it would be a good idea before we try again."  
  
Anna, "No, I think we should just try once more and if it doesn't happen, I am not meant to have a baby. I will have to resign myself to it."  
  
Dave, "OK, you know I don't have a problem with trying, right?"  
  
Anna, "What are you talking about?"  
  
Dave, "Trying"  
  
Anna, "Are you talking about sex?"  
  
Dave, "Yeah, you know that it was great, right?"  
  
Anna, "Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it. But I can't talk to you about it, it makes me crazy."  
  
Dave, "I know, that's why I haven't brought it. I can tell you aren't comfortable taking about it."  
  
Anna (hugging Dave), "Have I said Thank-you? If not, THANK YOU Dave Mallucci!! You are the best friend in the whole world."  
  
Dave, "No problem, am I still invited for dinner?"  
  
Anna, "Sure, what would you like to eat?"  
  
Dave, "Let's get a pizza, I haven't had one in weeks."  
  
Anna, "You only said that because you know Eric likes Pizza!! Ok, I will wait until you get home to order it that way it won't get cold."  
  
Dave, "Ok, see you later. Anna, don't worry it will happen, I can feel it."  
  
Anna, "I hope your right. Thanks again Dave."  
  
As Anna walked out to the lounge, Dave thought about the events of the last few months, when she came to him with the request and all. He had agreed, knowing it wasn't going to be easy, helping her and not telling her he was in love with her. It had taken him a while to figure it out, the first two months they knew each other he was clueless, once they started getting really close, it dawned on him. He is in Love!! Every time he looked at her his heart felt like it was in his throat. He felt like such a coward, for months he had been afraid to try anything fearing she would shoot him down big time. So he waited, hoping that she would give him some sign that she had feelings for him, and then she came to him with the "Pregnancy Plan" as she called it. What was he going to do? How was he going to get her to see that he wasn't "the best friend in the whole world"? God! This was getting complicated.   
  
Two weeks went by and they had not talked about it at all. Anna called Dave at home one day, she was at work and he was off. She told him that the ovulation test showed that she was ovulating and wondered if he was still "Willing".  
  
Dave, "Stud Dave, on the job! Are you off at 5 as usual? I'll be there tonight, if that's ok."  
  
Anna, "Very Funny, wise guy! Come for dinner around 6, Eric is sleeping over Elizabeth and Mark's tonight so we don't have to worry about him. Oh, and if it doesn't work this time, you are going to have to stop calling yourself Stud Dave."  
  
  
On her way home Anna went shopping for dinner, when she walked into the house Dave was waiting for her. He had the table set, candles and all. She looked at him and laughed. "Are you trying to seduce me Dr. Mallucci?" she asked. He blushed. Then she said, "I think you know you don't have to work for this one Dave, I'm the one who is looking for it remember?"  
  
Dave, "Yeah, but I just thought that maybe if we tried to make it romantic we might have better success."  
  
Anna, "What ever makes "Stud Dave" happy."  
  
That night they lied in bed talking after they made love. They talked about Eric, they talked about Anna's lack of dates (she wouldn't tell him that she wasn't looking), they talked about Dave's love life (he wouldn't tell her that it more like a lack of love life) and they talked about what would happen if Anna got pregnant. It was a different feeling from the first time; they both seemed more comfortable with being in the same bed. Neither wanted to go to sleep, so they talked. Dave wanted to tell Anna that if she was pregnant he would be there for her, the baby and Eric, but he didn't know how to do that.   
  
Dave, "Anna, would it be alright if I was part of the baby's life?"  
  
Anna, "Of course, Uncle Dave!"  
  
Dave, "Do I have to be Uncle Dave?"  
  
Anna, "Dave, if I let the baby call you daddy, Eric will want to too and everyone at the hospital would know you were the baby's dad."  
  
Dave, "Would that be so bad?"  
  
Anna, "Dave, you agreed that we would keep that between us. Your name is going to be on the birth certificate. And when the baby is old enough I will explain everything, I promise."  
  
Dave, "Anna, I think I want to be more involved, I want to be part of Eric's life and yours too."  
  
Anna, "You are."  
  
Dave, "No, I mean I want to be more involved. If you get pregnant, I want to be the baby's dad. And I want to be a dad to Eric too."  
  
Anna, "That's not what we agreed on. Why the change?"  
  
Dave, "I don't know, I just do. Please think about it."  
  
Anna, "Ok, Dave I would never shut you out. I just think that it is going to be awkward once the rest of the hospital knows you are the baby's father."  
  
Dave, "We will deal with it, don't worry." He didn't want to push her anymore that night so he dropped it and tried to go to sleep. As he lay in bed all he could think was how he wanted to be in this bed every night, not just this once.   
  
A few weeks later Anna discovered she wasn't pregnant. She called in sick that day from work. When Dave heard that she called in he called her.   
  
Dave, "Anna, are you OK?"  
  
Anna, "Yes Dave, I'm fine, I'm not pregnant."  
  
Dave, "Oh Anna I'm so sorry. I get off in twenty minutes, I will be right there."  
  
Anna, "No Dave, don't come over, I need to be alone."  
  
Dave, "Where is Eric?"  
  
Anna, "He is at school, I brought him and was planning on coming in but I just couldn't bring myself to come downstairs to work. I just need today to stay at home and cry, Ok?"  
  
Dave, "Yeah, I will pick him up at 5 and bring him home. We can get some takeout or something and have dinner together."  
  
Anna, "Ok, Thanks Dave, you're the best."  
  
That night Dave picked up Eric and some takeout Chinese food. Anna didn't eat much. Eric was really tired so he went to bed early. After Eric went to be Anna broke down crying, she and Dave sat on the couch for what seemed like hours, until Dave talked her into taking a shower and putting on a nightgown. Once Anna took her shower, she thought she felt better, when she got out of the bathroom, Dave was laying on the bed watching TV, fully dressed. Anna joined him. She lay crying into Dave's shirt until she fell asleep. After she feel asleep, he cried, he held it as long as he could, then he went to sleep, still fully dressed and feeling really crappy.  
  
The next morning over breakfast, Dave decided to talk to her about what happened.  
  
Dave, "Anna, I think we should try one more time. Maybe three is the charm."  
  
Anna, "No Dave, I can't go through another month like the last two. It is too emotional and too difficult. I can't be disappointed again."  
  
Dave, "Make an appointment with your OB, lets talk to her and see what she suggests. If she wants to do Invetro, I will provide the sperm and we can do that."  
  
Anna, "No Dave, I'm done trying."  
  
Dave, "I thought you wanted this. I thought you wanted a baby. Why stop before you have tried everything?"  
  
Anna, "Ok, I will call the office and set something up, but if she says my chances are low, I am not going through it."  
  
Dave, "Ok, let me know and I will go with you."  
  
Anna, "No, I will do it myself."  
  
Dave, "You know Anna, I have let you boss me around on this quite allot. I am standing firm on this. I want to come and hear what the doctor has to say. I want to help." He could feel himself getting upset, but he knew that he needed to calm down or she would get upset all over again.  
  
Anna, "Ok Dave, if you really want to. I will let you know when the appointment is and you can come."  
  
They met with the doctor the next week and discussed everything. She told Anna and Dave that she would have Dave's sperm tested and if everything came back normal she would suggest trying one more month and then they would set up an invetro procedure the following month if she didn't get pregnant. Dave gave a sample. He was smiling when the walked out of the Doctors office.   
  
Anna, "What are you so happy about, that means that you back in the Stud Service Business. Or are you smiling because they had some good videos in the sample room?"  
  
Dave, "Very funny, no video needed, thank you very much."  
  
Anna, "Are you sure that you want to keep trying?"  
  
Dave, "Yeah, I'm getting the best end of this deal remember? No drugs for me, and all I have to do is one nights work, if you want to call it that. I wouldn't mind trying for a year."  
  
Anna, "Now, lets not get carried away here."  
  
Dave's test came back normal, it wasn't a sperm problem, so they decided to keep Anna on Clo-med one more month and try again. Everything turned out just as Dave said; the third time was the charm. Anna got pregnant the next month. They were both completely thrilled. They agreed to keep it to themselves until Anna started to show.  
  
Anna was having an ultra sound during her second month doctor visit. The doctor looked a little surprised, so she asked if there was a problem. The doctor replied, "No problem, but I hope your ok with twins. Anna, completely surprised and thrilled, walked out of her doctors office with an ultra sound picture in her hands.  
  
She went into work late that day and Dave was just getting off from a double shift (he had just worked 24 hours). When she saw him walking out she stopped him and asked if she could talk to him before he leaves. They walked into an exam room, Anna hands Dave the ultra sound picture. "Dave do you see anything in this picture?" She asked. He looked at the picture and says, "I can't see a penis if that is what you are asking, it's too soon to tell Anna." Anna replies, "No look closer, Dave there are two babies, we are having twins." Dave yelled, "TWINS!! Are you sure?"   
  
Anna, "Dave, keep it down, everyone will know."  
  
Dave, "I don't care!! This is soooooo great, baby, I am so happy. Aren't you?"  
  
Anna, "Yes Dave, but I guess our secret is going to be out of the bag sooner then we wanted."  
  
Dave, "Anna I want to tell everyone that the babies are mine. I don't want to use the lie you were going to use."  
  
Anna, "Are you sure? This is going to be the gossip of the hospital before long if we tell the truth."  
  
Dave, "I don't care, I love you. I want to be with you and our children. I am not going to be a donor in this thing. I want us to be a family. Let's get married!!!"  
  
Anna, "What!! Where did this come from? We never talked about any of this, Dave. Why didn't you tell me how you felt? Why did you keep this from me? How could you let me go on for the last three months without telling me this?"  
  
Dave, "I was afraid you would reject me. You don't know how hard I have tried to tell you, but it never seemed to be the right time. I have known how I felt about you for months, but I didn't know what to do about it. I was a coward. I am not going to be a coward anymore. I love you!! And I am not going away, if you want I will court you with flowers, candy, gifts, whatever it takes to prove it to you. It starts today, no more secrets, no more hiding. I am going be relentless until you say yes. Oh, and I am telling everyone who will listen that these babies are mine!!" He kisses her and walks out of the exam room. Dave sees Chuny, Abby and Jeannie are standing next to the door. Chuny says as Dave walks out of the room "Boy, this is going to be a big one." Dave replies, "You don't know the half of it." He walks out of the hospital with a huge grin on his face.   
  
The next day, Kerry calls him into the lounge. She wants to talk about the rumors that have been going around the ER.   
  
Kerry, "Dave what is going on?"  
  
Dave, "Kerry, I am in love with her!"  
  
Kerry, "WOW, Dave Backup, what is going on?"  
  
Dave tells Kerry the whole story and asks her to please not add to the rumor, just help!! He tells her how in love with Anna he is, and how he agreed to help her with her "Pregnancy Plan" in hopes that she would discover that she was in love with him and let him be part of her life. Kerry tells Dave to calm down and start thinking rationally. If he loves her he needs to get her to understand that, and then let her have the space to decide for herself what she wants. He needs to give her some time now that he dropped the bomb about being in love. But while he is giving her time, he should probably do sweet things like make her dinner, or take Eric off her hands so she can take a long bath, little things that will make her smile. She tells him, "But Dave, don't push too hard. You might scare her away. She is going through tons of emotions, being pregnant and all."  
  
Dave, "Kerry, I feel like I am making everything worse, I say all the wrong things, she gets mad, and I want to pound my head against the wall."  
  
Kerry, "Dave, try to calm down. Don't push so hard. She will come around, she loves you, and anyone with eyes can see that. Everyone here thought that you guys had a platonic relationship; we thought she had adopted you like she did Eric. We had no idea romance was involved Dave."   
  
Dave, "Oh Kerry, This is so screwed up. I know she thinks I am saying these things because she is pregnant and I want to be with the babies. But I felt these things before that. Kerry, we are completely compatible, we love being together. She has taught me so much, I feel like I have finally grown up. She depends on me, it is the first time I have had someone who depends on me, Kerry. I have finally found the one person who loves me no matter what. Now I just have to make her understand that it's ok."  
  
Kerry, "It will work out if it is meant to be, Dave don't worry so much."  
  
Three weeks went by. Each day Anna would find flowers, or cards, or little stuffed animals on the front desk waiting for her. Sometimes Dave would leave two stuffed animals marked "Baby A" and "Baby B" so Anna would know that these were meant for the twins. She would just smile and put them in her locker until she was ready to go home. The nursery was getting full with gifts from Dave. Every card would be signed simply, "Love Always, Dave." Everyone knew that she was going to have twins, and they also knew that Dave was the father. The nurses were being really sweet, and not asking a lot of questions about "their relationship." But Anna still felt that they were to topic of most gossip sessions lately. It made her feel uncomfortable or uneasy when she was talking to her co-workers. Finally one day, Dave walked up to her and asked her to have lunch at Magoos. She agreed figuring if everyone was going to talk, they might as well have something to talk about.  
  
Dave starts the conversation saying, "I bought this for you three weeks ago, I have been holding it since the day you told me about the twins. I don't want to hold it any longer. So, It's time for you to make your decision. You can take it and wear it, or give it back and I will stop bothering you." He puts a small box on the table in front of Anna.  
  
Anna starts to cry, "Dave, why are you doing this to me. You know how confused I am right now, I am even more hormonal then when I was on the stupid Clo-med. All I do is cry. How can you love someone who never stops crying?" She didn't open the box. She knew that if she did she would put it on. Anna was worried that the only reason Dave wanted to marry her was for the babies, and she couldn't help feeling that if this were the case he wouldn't stay or that their marriage wouldn't be a happy one.   
  
Dave, "You know, I don't know, but I love you so much and I have been so miserable without you and Eric. I want us to be together, I swear Anna I wanted that even before you weren't carrying my babies, and now that you are I want it even more!! I can't live without you. I have to have an answer soon, because if you don't want me, I have to leave. I can't work with you everyday, and watch your stomach grow with my children, it is breaking my heart."  
  
Anna, "Ok Dave, I will give you an answer tomorrow. Let me sleep on it, hold the ring."  
  
Dave, "Ok, I am off tomorrow, I will come and take you to lunch, is that Ok?"  
  
Anna, "Yes, that is fine. And Dave, I want you to know that I love you too. I was just so shocked when you told me how you felt that I didn't know what to do. The only reason I am holding back is because you are so young and you will have an instant family. I am worried you don't really understand what you signing on for here."  
  
Dave, "I understand everything. You need me, and that is why I want this so bad, you are the first person who has ever needed me, I mean really needed me. I love that and I love you!! Please say yes!!"  
  
The next day, Dave walks into the ER at 12:30, he has on a new shirt, dress pants and shoes, and just got a haircut. All the nurses comment on the "look". Wow, Dave !! What's up with you? Is the question he is hearing. He just smiles and replies, "I'm taking my lady to lunch, ok with you guys?"  
  
They walk next door and sit down in the same booth as they had the day before; again he takes the box out of his pocket and puts it onto the table. Anna opens the box and puts the beautiful ring on her finger. She doesn't say anything. He smiles, grabs her hand to drag her out of the booth. He walks her back into the ER (Which they left about 2 minutes before). As they walk through the ER Doors, Dave yells. "It's official, we are getting married!!" as he raises her hand so everyone can see the ring. He then takes her into the lounge, were he hugs her, kisses her, and tells her that she has made him the happiest man in the world.   
  
Dave, "Oh, and Anna, promise me you will never call me your "Friend" again. That drove me nuts!! I am not your friend!! I am the man that loves you more then life itself, got it!!"  
  
Anna, "Yes Dave!"  
  
They got married at town hall, with only Eric in attendance. And 6 months later two beautiful baby boys were born. They named the babies Mark and John. After Dave's two best friends and the baby's godfathers.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
- 10 -09/07/2001  
  



End file.
